1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to sporting apparel, and more particularly to a one-piece unitary hockey garment.
2. Description of the Prior Art
One form of hockey garment is illustrated in U.S. Pat. No. 3,787,892. I have found that additional improvements are required to provide the end user with additional support, and in turn comfort, in the wearing of a garment of this sort. The advantages and distinctions of my invention over the prior art will become more clearly evident as the disclosure proceeds.